Wait,what?
by charlycatz
Summary: Two months after the battle with Quartzmon, the young hunters find out that their battle has only just started. Can they win the battle? Will they be reunited with their digimon? Who knows? Warnings inside! ON STANDBY FOR TIME BEING!
1. Chapter 1

Hey!  
>So this is my first ever fan fiction so please correct me if I go wrong in places!<br>This story will contain warnings and can bring up sensitive things, so please bear that in mind while reading.  
><strong>DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT AND NEVER WILL OWN DIGIMON! THIS IS FOR NON-PROFIT REASONS! PLUS I'M TERRIBLE AT DISCLAIMERS!<strong>  
>Thank you and enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

It's the middle of autumn and whiles the temperature begins to drop; Tagiru's spirit doesn't change at all. His best friend Yuu is right beside him, wrapped up warm with a yellow scarf on.  
>"Why are you still shivering?" Tagiru sits down at his desk, "besides, we're inside."<br>"It's because the school doesn't know when to stick the heating on. Aren't you cold?" Yuu sits down at his desk which is right beside Tagiru's.  
>"Nope! Plus, it isn't winter yet so I'm not getting my coat out anytime soon." Tagiru folds his arms and nods at what he just said,<br>"Well don't blame me if you freeze to death." Yuu says with a smile on his face.

DINGDONG!  
>The school bell rings and everyone starts to pack up, everyone but Tagiru.<br>"Hey, wake up Tagiru. Tagiru?" Yuu nudges the sleeping Tagiru until he starts to wake up from his hour nap through maths.  
>"Ugh... Hey! Where is everyone?" Tagiru asks.<br>"Gone." Yuu replies.  
>"What do you mean by 'gone'?" His nose scrunches up as he puts his stuff in his bag.<br>"Had a nice nap Tagiru?"  
>"Taiki-san!" Tagiru jumps out of his seat and heads straight towards Taiki who's leaning against the class door.<br>"Only when Taiki comes you stop asking questions." Yuu sarcastically says.  
>"Hey!" Shouts Tagiru directly at Yuu while Taiki rolls his eyes at them.<br>"Come on. It's cold and it's going to get dark soon if we don't leave." Taiki says.  
>"Right!" Yuu and Tagiru say together.<p>

* * *

><p>It's getting dark and the wind was starting to pick up, the start of what will be a stormy night. Taiki, Yuu and Tagiru are still walking home from school since they took multiple stops for stupid reasons.<p>

"Where are we exactly?" Tagiru nervously asks the others, his hands clasped together trying to keep his hand warm.  
>"Well if you didn't keep moaning and sleeping in class we could be at Taiki's sooner." Yuu muffles to Tagiru, with most of his scarf wrapped around his face.<br>"Well I'm sorry Mr 'I have a note to excuse myself from P.E' but some of us are still aching over here." The two of them start to argue not making their situation any better.  
>"You two sound like an old married couple." Tagiru and Yuu turn to face the smirking Taiki behind them who has been listening to them argue for a while.<br>"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Yells Tagiru.  
>"Yeah! Us two would never get married." Yuu says trying to stay cool.<br>"You two sure know how to make my day." Taiki starts to laugh and walks slightly ahead of them and turns, "Coming?!" The other two run up to Taiki and walk home with him.

* * *

><p>When they entered Taiki's house they noticed that Kiriha and Nene had already beaten them inside.<br>"How did you two get in?" Asked the confused Tagiru.  
>"Akari let us in." Nene replies, nodding her head to where Akari was.<br>"Hey." Akari waved at them and they smiled back.  
>"So is there anyone else coming or not?" Kiriha was starting to get impatient, wanting to know why Taiki had asked them all to come around. Kiriha was<br>already sitting down on a chair with Tagiru and Yuu sitting on the sofa. Nene Sat on the edge next to Yuu and Akari sat on the floor up against the wall.  
>"There's just one more person to wait for." Taiki tells them as Kiriha groans even more.<br>"Who?" Asks Yuu.  
>"Who do you think." Akari says.<br>"HEY!"  
>"Great, another loud mouth." Kiriha was just about to lose it when Zenjirou entered the room. He sat next to Akari on the floor, smiling directly at Kiriha who rolled his eyes at him.<br>"Now can we start." Asked Kiriha.  
>"Guess so." Taiki stood at the font at the room and took a deep breath before speaking. "You all know that it's been two months since we beat Quartzmon and since we last saw our friends in the digital world." Everyone nodded. "Well, ever since there have been some strange happenings around town recently-"<br>"So you went and investigated, right?" Interrupted Tagiru.  
>"Yeah, and what I found will be rather surprising."<br>"Well?" Kiriha asked.  
>"Well." Taiki took another deep breath. "The thing that is behind this is something quite bad."<br>"Exactly how bad?" Nene asked, her eyes looking worried.  
>"Let's say it this way." He paused before he said anything else.<p>

"It's Bagramon."

* * *

><p>Hope you like the first chapter! The second one will come out very soon.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Here is chapter 2. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"What?" Yuu says in shock;  
>"No way, it's not possible!" Nene says;<br>"I thought we took him down." Akari says;  
>"Well apparently that's not the case." Taiki replies;<br>"Are you sure it was him you saw?" Kiriha stands up in shock;  
>"Positive." Taiki replies to Kiriha. Nene, Yuu, Kiriha, Akari and Zenjirou are looking at Taiki in disbelief while Tagiru looks around at everyone.<br>"Err, guys? Who's Bagramon?" Everyone turned to face Tagiru like he was an idiot, forgetting that he wasn't there for the big fight with Bagramon. Everyone but Yuu;  
>"Bagramon was the digimon we had beaten before Digi-Quartz was around." Yuu informs Tagiru about the fight while the others remembered what had happened. By the time they finished telling the story, the storm had got worse with strong winds and rain hitting up against the windows;<br>"So you're telling me that Bagramon should be dead but instead he's back wrecking our town." Tagiru says;  
>"Yeah, basically." Akari says to Tagiru;<br>"Right." Tagiru nods his head afterwards;  
>"So what should we do?" Asks Nene;<br>"I have a plan." Kiriha says with a determined look.

* * *

><p>The next day the sky is full of grey clouds, looking like it could rain at any moment. The dead leaves are being blown by the bitter wind that's all around the park. This is where the young hunters are, well, most of them anyway.<br>"Why couldn't Akari and Zenjirou make it?" Tagiru asks;  
>"They said that they were busy and couldn't make it." Taiki replies;<br>"That won't change our plan." Kiriha says;  
>"Still as determined as ever Kiriha." Nene says looking at him. "Still, are you sure that this is the right place?" Kiriha nods and walks over to a tree;<br>"We should get ready." Kiriha says and the others hide behind nearby trees, ready for what is to come.

* * *

><p>They wait patiently for a very long time, so long that it was dark and they could only just see each other.<br>"Are you sure he'll come?" Nene asks while shivering. "It is dark and-"  
>"He'll come. I know it." Kiriha interrupts Nene, not even looking in her direction. She didn't reply, but instead just crossed her arms and waited. Suddenly there's movement.<br>"What's that?" Tagiru asks.  
>"Do you think it's him?" Yuu asks straight after Tagiru.<br>"Yes." Kiriha stands up behind the tree and sticks his head around. In a matter of seconds, a portal opens and out comes Bagramon.  
>"He's here." Kiriha quietly says.<br>"So that's Bagramon." Tagiru stares at the mighty digimon that's in front of him, his mouth wide open in astonishment. They stand there, waiting to see what his first move will be, but nothing really happened. They didn't understand what's happening before them, until.  
>"I know you're here, following me again." Bagramon spoke out, staring in the direction of the young hunters. They didn't know what to do, what to say. None of them knew that he was alive until Taiki told them. Wait a second, none of them… but Taiki… knew.<br>"Aren't you going to ask me more questions or are you just too shy to reveal what you've been doing behind everyone's back." Bagramon broke the silence, a smile starting to show across his face. Kiriha had enough of the taunting and stepped forward, everyone but Taiki looking surprised.  
>"Now I didn't think that you would be the first one to step forward, Kiriha Aonuma." Bagramon says looking directly at Kiriha.<br>"No, you didn't, but I don't particularly care about what you think. I care about what someone else thinks." Kiriha turns his head to the others, his face looks dead serious. Nene's the next one to stop hiding from behind the trees and looks directly at Kiriha.  
>"What do you mean?" Nene asks.<br>"Yeah, what do you mean?" Tagiru and Yuu appear next both looking as confused as Nene.  
>"I know what he means." Bagramon says trying to stay involved in the conversation.<br>"Then if you know what I mean you'll tell us all. Since you knew before us you must know everything that's been happening lately." Kiriha's voice turns even more serious, so serious that if someone were to do something to his disliking he would probably kill them.  
>"Sure." Bagramon replies, at the same time Taiki quietly walks in front of his hiding spot; no one noticing.<br>"Let's just say that one of your own has been doing things his own way and apparently he didn't tell you about this; and I guess that you all came here to question me and stop me while the one you should really be questioning is right beside." Bagramon pauses for effect. "Do you want me to tell you or would you rather just work it out for yourself, because it's pretty obvious who I'm talking about."  
>"Just spit it out already." Tagiru says to Bagramon impatiently.<br>"T-A-I-K-I." Bagramon spells it out for them. Their faces change from being angry to surprised; Yuu opens his mouth and says;  
>"Taiki."<p>

* * *

><p>Hope you like it!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!  
>Warnings: Language<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"No." Nene says;  
>"You're lying! Taiki would never do that! Isn't that right Taiki?!" Tagiru got no response from Taiki. "Taiki?"<br>"Is there something wrong? Is your friend not responding? I wonder why?" Bagramon voice has a lot of sarcasm in it, too much for Kiriha;  
>"What have done to him?" Kiriha asks Bagramon. He wants answers, they all do, and answers they'll get.<br>"Do you want to explain yourself or would you rather want me to, Taiki?" Bagramon's eyes stare directly at Taiki who won't even look at his friends never mind Bagramon. Taiki turns his head away from Bagramon; however that's all Bagramon needs. "I guess not."  
>"Just tell us already!" Tagiru yells;<br>"I will. But before all of that I think a little payback is needed." Bagramon's smirk changed into a frown, anger showing all over his face.  
>"Look, however much we want to send you back to your grave we won't. That is unless you do something to one of us." Yuu says. "All we want are answers, not a fight. We can fight another day, okay?" he knew that he sounded week but without their digimon they're all useless and wouldn't stand a chance.<br>"Well I'm sorry to disappoint but I doubt that I'll ever have another opportunity like this again. So guess what I'm going to do?" Bagramon started to laugh slightly, a menacing smile on his angry face.  
>"He's going to strike us if we hang around much longer." Nene says quietly;<br>"Guess your plan isn't going to work anymore Kiriha." Tagiru says;  
>"I guess our only option is to retreat and-"<br>"No. He's right; we might never get an opportunity like this again." Kiriha interrupts Yuu;  
>"Yeah, but what are we supposed to do. Let ourselves get injured just so we can learn something that might be unrelated to the problem at hand." Yuu looks in Taiki's direction. "Plus we're better off asking Taiki."<br>"Well?" Nene asks Kiriha;  
>"Times up!" Yuu, Nene, Kiriha and Tagiru all look up at Bagramon. "That was your only chance to run away, but I guess you didn't take it. Good news for me and bad news for you, oh well." Bagramon lifted his hand up, ready to strike.<br>"We need to run!" Yuu shouts and the four of them all start to take steps back. But before they could run Bagramon fires a move just in front of them which makes them all stumble back towards Bagramon.  
>"You won't be going anywhere." Bagramon fires another blow but this time it hits them. Nene is mostly unharmed however while Yuu and Kiriha are badly injured Tagiru is unconscious. "Never liked loud mouths."<br>"Tagiru! Tagiru! Wake up Tagiru!" Yuu tries to wake Tagiru however it isn't working.  
>"You Bastard." Kiriha mumbles under his breath. "Come on, we're leaving." They get up and Yuu picks us Tagiru and they retreat, even Taiki left.<br>"It doesn't matter if they retreat. My plan still worked, and now the fun will begin."

* * *

><p>This was just a quick chapter; the next one will hopefully be longer!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Here's chapter 4!  
>Warnings: It's emotional. (I think?)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<br>(Taiki's POV) **_(Taiki's thoughts)_

_Why? Why?! Now they probably all hate me for not telling them. To be honest, I don't blame them. _I thought to myself as I follow the others. _I should just go home or something. Not like they want me around after what just happened._ He could feel a tear slip down his cheek. I haven't felt like this in a long time.  
>"Here we are." He hears a door open and Nene welcoming them in.<br>"What should we do?" Yuu's voice is quiet; I can only just hear him. I decide to sit in a corner where I'm out of the way. _Not like they want my company anyway._ I wrapped my arms around my legs and hid my face. _I don't want them to see me crying. _  
>"Here." Nene says;<br>"Thanks." Kiriha says. "Should I place it on his head or what?"  
>"His head of course, stupid." Nene replies;<br>"Do you think he'll be alright?" Yuu asks;  
>"This is Tagiru we're talking about. I think he'll live." Nene says;<br>"I think Tagiru's the least of our worries." _He's taking about me, great. _  
>"Leave it. He needs some alone time right now." Nene says to Kiriha. <em>Great, now she's trying to give me sympathy. That's just what I need. <em>  
>"Still." Kiriha says.<br>"Ugh…W-where am I-I?" _Tagiru's awake.  
><em>"Tagiru! You're okay!" Yuu's voice is full of life again.  
>"Glad you're finally awake." Nene says.<br>"I g-guess I took b-beating back there." Tagiru's voice keeps stammering.  
>"At least you're still in one piece." Kiriha says.<br>"I-I'm glad you c-can still compliment p-people." Tagiru replies. _He's got a point._ Yuu laughs.  
>"Now from one problem to the next." Kiriha says, his voice getting serious.<br>"I told you to leave him for a bit." Nene says. _ Yes, please. _  
>"No. We need to know sooner or later and I would rather know now and get it out of the way with." Kiriha says.<br>"Think about him though. He's upset. He's not going to be able to tell us when he's like that." Nene says. _What to do? What to say? _  
>"Why's he there?" Tagiru asks.<br>"'Cause he's a wimp." Kiriha replies. _Good word choice. _  
>"Stop it Kiriha!" Nene shouts. "He can here you."<br>"That's good." Kiriha replies.  
>"Just leave him for five minutes or so." Yuu says.<br>"I said no!" Kiriha shouts. _ Now look at what I've caused. Why can't I just stay out of the way for once and not cause anything. I knew I should have gone home. _  
>"Why don't I talk to him?" Tagiru suggests.<br>"Huh?" Nene says.  
>"It might be better since I doubt he wants someone yelling at him." Tagiru says. <em>Tagiru. <em>  
>"Fine." Kiriha grunts. Then I hear someone sit down. <em>Probably Kiriha.<br>_"We'll stay over here." Nene says in a quiet tone. Before I know it I feel a hand touch my arm.  
>"Hey. Are you okay?" Tagiru's voice is comforting, his hand's warm as well.<br>"Don't worry. None of us are going to yell at you. All we want to know is what's been happening recently." I want to reply but I don't know how. _He's my junior; I should be the one comforting him not the other way round. _I can feel another tear fall down my face, then more started coming. _I can't cry, not now. I've got to hold it in. _My body's starting to shake but however much I try to hold it in it just doesn't work. Two arms wrap around my body, making my tears flow straight down my face.  
>"Taiki." Tagiru whispered my name, and that's it. My whole body just collapses into Tagiru, my face hidden to the others. My legs fall to the floor while my arms flop to my sides and my whole body kept shivering every time I made a small whimpering noise. <em>Help me Tagiru. Please. Help me. <em>  
>"Don't worry; everything's going to be alright." I want to wrap my arms around Tagiru but all my strength is gone. All I can do is just sob into Tagiru's chest.<br>"S-sorry." That's all I can get out of me, and it sounded terrible. _Why did I just say that? _  
>"At least we know that you can still talk." Tagiru's remark makes me smile a little. "You think you can say anything else right now or not?" I shook my head. "That's okay. I won't pressure you." His arms wrap around me tighter, making me smile even more. <em>I haven't smiled since this morning. <em>  
>"I guess he really is upset." Kiriha says;<br>"Told you." Nene replies. I feel someone else touch me on the shoulder. _Isn't this…_  
>"You want to stay here tonight instead of walking in the dark?" <em>It's Yuu.<em> I nodded at the idea. I don't really want to walk in the dark like this. I don't think I'd be able to make it back home any way. "You can stay to Tagiru if you want."  
>"Thanks Yuu." He is starting to loosen his grip on me, but not completely.<br>"Are you going to stay too Kiriha?" Nene asks.  
>"Might as well." Kiriha replies, his voice doesn't sound as serious as before. <em>Guess we're all staying here tonight.<br>_"Do you want to go to bed yet? Or just stay in this corner for a bit longer?" I want to laugh but even my lungs are too tired. I want to nod or even say yes but the whole of my body is just too tired to move. All I can hear is my heartbeat, getting slower and slower…and…slower.

* * *

><p>Please tell me if you liked the small change of pace and if you want it stay like this or not! Either way, I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter is coming out soon.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Here is the next chapter and I hope you'll like it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<br>(Taiki's POV) **_(Taiki's thoughts)_

"You will be mine Taiki Kudo. Just you wait." _What the! _I wake up in a room I don't recognise; there's a bed, chest of draws, wardrobe and Tagiru…_Tagiru!_  
>"Ugh." Tagiru starts to grunt slightly, however he doesn't wake up. <em>Where could we be? Unless. Oh yeah, we're in Yuu's house. <em>I remember the night before and what happened, with the arguments and the crying. _Wait…I was crying? _I'm still trying to remember everything but it doesn't help that my minds all clouded up. I sit up and place my hand on the pillow behind me. _It's damp, but why? And why did Tagiru and I have to share a bed together?_ I fell back down and turned to face the wall._ What happened to me? _ None of its making sense in my mind, one minute I'm alone in a corner, the next I'm being hugged by Tagiru to finally waking up in bed with him.  
>"You okay Taiki?" <em>Tagiru's up.<em> "I know you're awake." _I'm going to have to tell him sooner or later._ I turned over to see Tagiru's eyes wide open looking at me.  
>"How are you?" He asks me, placing his hand on my arm.<br>"I'm okay." _Is that all I can say. 'I'm okay'. Like he's going to believe that.  
><em>"Come on. Let's go see the others in the living room. They're probably up by now." I nodded and we both got up. I am still in the clothes that I was in last night while Tagiru is in his pyjamas.  
>"I'll just be a minute." He turns around and walks into another room, carrying some clothes in his arm. On top of the draws is another pile of clean clothes. <em>I guess they're for me then.<br>_

* * *

><p>As Tagiru and I walk into the living room I spot Kiriha sitting down on a chair with Yuu and Nene on the sofa.<br>"Feeling better now Taiki?" Yuu asks me, I nodded.  
>"That's good." Nene says afterwards. Tagiru sits down next to Yuu while I sit on the other chair.<br>"So, do you want to tell us what's been happening recently or not?" _Of course Kiriha would ask that.  
><em>"Kiriha!" Nene shouts.  
>"Might as well." <em>Can I think before I just start saying whatever comes straight into my mind?<br>_"Are you sure?" They all look at me like it's the first time I've ever spoken to anyone, but I still nodded to Yuu's question.  
>"Where do you want me to start?" I ask looking directly at Kiriha.<br>"When it all started." Kiriha replied.  
>"Well, it all started about a week ago when I was walking home from school." <em>Great start Taiki. <em>"I was walking through an alleyway when all of a sudden there was a glow from one of the smaller alleys. I decided to follow the glow until there was a bright light. I couldn't make it out but as the light got smaller, a shadow started to appear in front of it. By the time the light had vanished the shadow started to make out a shape, a shape of a digimon."  
>"That digimon was Bagramon." Kiriha says.<br>"Yeah. I decided not to run but to ask him questions."  
>"What type of questions?" He interrupts me again.<br>"I don't fully remember what I said to him."  
>"Then what did you do?" <em>Can he stop interrupting me already?<br>_"I don't remember much at that point."  
>"Then tell us what you do remember." <em>I'm trying.<br>_"All I remember after asking a few questions was a dark light flow around me."  
>"Which part of the body did it come from?" <em>How the hell am I supposed to know?<br>_"Let him speak Kiriha. He's trying his best to remember this and the last thing he needs is you to keep interrupting him!" _Tagiru. _  
>"But we need to know these sorts of things if we're to be able to defeat him." Kiriha replies.<br>"But he doesn't need you to interrupt him every two seconds." _Yuu.  
><em>"Then why are you still holding him back?" Kiriha says.  
>"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Tagiru replies.<br>"Why are you still arguing with me?!" Kiriha shouts; I tilt my head down.  
>"You started it!" <em>Now look at what I've done. That's all I ever do now is be in the middle of fights. I need to get out of here.<br>_"Taiki?" I stand up and head towards the door.  
>"I won't be long." I open the door and leg it, trying to get as much space as I can between me and the others.<p>

* * *

><p>I'm still running, but this time I'm in the woods near where we found Bagramon the day before. <em>I've got to keep running before they find out where I am. <em>  
>"Ah." I trip over a rock and fall on my face. <em>That hurt.<br>_"I've found you, Taiki Kudo."

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! The next one will be soon!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! Sorry for the wait. (If it was one anyway?) Here we have the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

* * *

><p>"Where did he go?" Tagiru asks.<br>"He can't have gone that far, or could he?" Yuu asks.  
>"This is Taiki we're talking about. He is quite athletic." Nene says.<br>"I know, but still. Why would he run away from us like this?" Tagiru asks. "This isn't Taiki's normal behaviour."  
>"Don't worry. He'll be fine for now." Kiriha says.<br>"Was I hearing things or was Kiriha actually being nice for once?" Tagiru says sarcastically.  
>"Don't push it." Kiriha replies. Tagiru, Nene, Yuu and Kiriha are in the woods, searching for their friend. However, they didn't know how close they are until something happens.<br>BANG!  
>"An explosion!" Kiriha yells.<br>"From where?" Yuu asks.  
>"Do you think Taiki's there?" Tagiru asks.<br>"The explosion came from over there!" Nene shouts to the others, pointing east.  
>"Let's go!" Yuu shouts and the others follow behind him to where the explosion happened. Once they reached the location of the explosion, they see someone who they didn't want to see.<br>"Bagramon." Kiriha mumbles.  
>"Glad you arrived, young hunters." Bagramon starts to laugh, disgust showing on their faces.<br>"What do you want Bagramon?" Yuu asks in an angry tone.  
>"Where's Taiki!" Tagiru demands.<br>"Oh. I see where this is going. You think I've got Taiki, don't you?" His smile stretches across his face.  
>"And you're trying to say that you don't?" Nene asks.<br>"Oh no, no, no. I know where Taiki is. It's just a surprise that you're smart enough to figure it out." What have you done with him?" Kiriha's tone turns serious.  
>"Would you like to see him?" Bagramon asks. The young hunters all glare at Bagramon, fury in their eyes. "I'll take that as a yes then." He moves his arm behind him, revealing something that the others didn't expect.<br>"Taiki!" Tagiru shouts. "You're okay!"  
>There's no response.<br>"Taiki?" Tagiru asks.  
>Still, no response.<br>"What have you done to him?" Tagiru asks Bagramon.  
>"I don't think it's me you should be asking." They all turned to Taiki who was still standing still; no expression is being shown on his face.<br>"Taiki?" Tagiru finally asks.  
>"You abandoned me."<p>

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it! It's quite short! Sorry! The next one will come out soon!<p> 


End file.
